


To Spark A Muse

by quimmble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Working through feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimmble/pseuds/quimmble
Summary: It's been six years since Noctis disappeared into the crystal. Everyone's been doing what they can to manage, but Prompto's joy for photography has fallen to darkness with the rest of the world.Maybe a distraction of normalcy will help bring his muse back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a one shot fic but I'm a mess. It'll likely be only 3 chapters, the last being smut. I'll be certain to make a reminder if anything changes on that front.  
> Enjoy!

_Snap_.

“Dammit.”

_Snap Snap._

A frustrated sigh heaved from pale lips, gloved fingers raking back through blonde hair. Another week of fruitless shots. Blue eyes scanned over the digital display of the camera, reviewing the photos taken with a disappointed tisk.

“I thought at least that one would come out okay…”

He let the camera drop, the strap around his neck going taunt at its weight. He looked around, expression seeming distant and pleading for a muse that wasn’t there. The sky was dark, as dark as the atmosphere.

How could he possibly find a muse when the world felt depressed? As empty as the house he used to come back to when he was younger.

Prompto still saw Ignis when he could, and Gladiolus even more so, but after Noctis stepped into the crystal, nothing felt the same. They all found reasons to work and keep working to not let the anguish beat them. Taking on hunting missions, going out with the glaives to try and fight back on the daemon onslaught. Whatever could distract them from feeling empty and helpless.

The days grew to just nights. Long and tormenting nights. Prompto never thought he’d wish to wake up at the brink of dawn again. Cursed the times he selfishly would groan at the thought. You never know what you truly have until it’s gone, right?

Noctis flashed into his mind then and he sucked in a sharp breath, rousing himself from his zoned-out daze to grab his camera again. They had so many adventures together, all four of them. Even with the ups and downs and dangerous feats the freckled faced boy always managed to find the best moments to take photos for the memory books. All of them musing over the camp fire as they shuffle through them to laugh and hum with approval at his growing skill.

It felt like he was stripped of all that when Noctis left them. All that joy sapped away.

Prompto lifted the camera to point it towards the sky, focusing the lens for a moment before slowly lowering it. His face was somber, the enjoyment he once felt for the art gone. Silently he moved to his feet before heading down the lit path towards the cluster of houses just outside Lestallum.

He’s taken up here for a while now, helping Gladio with his hunts. Running errands for Iris. Sometimes taking shipments to Galdin Quay where Ignis was holding up things. The small flat he had was bare for the most part, photos he’s taken in the past littering the tables and walls where he’s pinned them up for safe keeping. They were usually his motivator to get out of bed and get to work, though sometimes just painful memories that’d loom over him until he cried himself to sleep.

Trudging up the steps of the apartments to his door, mind spaced out elsewhere, it took everything in him to not cry out with a start upon seeing a large form blocking his path. The jump he made was enough to have the person there chuckle a little, though.

“Scared ya?” Oh. It’s Gladio. Prompto went red in the face, releasing a huff of breath as he shoved past him to unlock his door.

“Uh, no!” He lied, shifting his gaze at the bearded wall of muscle who grinned down at him all to knowingly. He pushed his door open, talking over his shoulder as he stepped inside. “How long have you even been waiting here?”

“Just a few minutes. You usually come wanderin’ in around this time.” He said gruffly, following in after the blonde and kicking the door shut behind him.

Prompto had barely set his camera down before seeing something tossed his way out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed onto it, fumbling it a bit, and noticed it was a wrapped sandwich. Hunger rang in his gut at the thought of food.

“Iris made you some for lunch, but you never showed.”

Prompto didn’t have to look up to know Gladio was staring him down. Ditching his sisters well-made lunch was a dick move and Prompto did feel bad. His shoulders sagged, gripping the sandwich a bit.

“I, uh… I should go apologize for that.” He finally looked up to see Gladio eyeing him, arms crossed. The man didn’t even need to say anything for Prompto to spill the beans. “It’s been a rough week… or…a rough six years, honestly….”

Six years since Noctis left them. Six years of total darkness.

Gladio pulled a sigh then, moving over to plop down on Prompto’s couch. “I’ve been thinkin’ about him a lot, too.” He admitted, and it drew those bright blue eyes up in near shock. They didn’t talk much about it anymore. At first it was near impossible to bring up. Now it felt numb. They both quietly gazed over the photos hung about, Gladio lingering on one.

It was all of them in the water together after Noctis had just caught a behemoth of a fish. It took all of them to hold it up, everyone smiling ear to ear.

“I remember that.” Gladio murmured before looking away. “Feels like ages ago now.”

“I can’t even remember the last time we all looked that happy….” Prompto said softly. An awkward silence hung heavy over them both before Gladio cleared his throat and sat up a bit.

“I didn’t just come here to deliver a sandwich.”

The freckled faced man looked up at Gladio then, his serious eyes freezing him to his spot. “Oh? What’s up…? Got a mission for me? Another delivery?”

“Nothing like that.” He began, stroking his chin a little. “I came here to ask you out.”

Prompto stared at him a little slack jawed for a moment before slapping his knee with a chuckle. “Oh man, that’s hilarious! Good one, dude. You seriously almost got me there.” He kept chuckling, shaking his head before looking back at Gladio. His face was still as serious as before, a brow raised.

The laugh caught in Prompto’s throat, blinking a few times as red heated his cheeks in a fluster.

“Wait…You’re serious?”

Gladio nodded, resting his cheek on his knuckles. “I think we’re old enough to stop pretending there isn’t something more going on here. I’ve known for a while how you look at me. With how things are… it’d be nice to have something normal going on.”

Prompto swallowed thickly, shyly fingering some of his blonde locks over his face. “Holy shit… I mean…yeah, I always found you attractive and stuff. I just…could never tell you were interested in return. You’re a little hard to read.” He chewed on his lips a bit, looking up to meet eyes with Gladio again. It sent his heart to hammering.

“So is that a yes? Or are ya going to keep making doe eyes at me?”

Prompto flustered more, nodding then. “Yeah! I mean of course. I’d like that.”

Gladio stood up, closing in the space between them and it made the thin blonde feel way too small suddenly as he looked up at the tanned hulking man.

“This time tomorrow, then. I’ll pick you up here and take ya out. It’ll be my treat so just dress comfy and relax.” Gladio reached out to swipe a thumb over one of Prompto’s red cheeks, making him stiffen and stare up at him wide eyed, heart racing.

“I’ll…be here.” He swallowed, holding his breath as that same thumb grabbed his bearded chin. He couldn’t look away, the gaze intense and his knees weak.

Gladio smirked before letting him go. “See ya tomorrow then.”  
Prompto could barely pull his thoughts back together as he watched him head out with a small wave over his shoulder. The click of the door shutting was his cue to flop onto the couch finally, still gripping the sandwich in his hands.

This was… unexpected. He’s been crushing on Gladio for a long while. The big guy liked to flirt and Prompto appreciated how confident and held together he was. He didn’t realize it was a crush until his admiration went from wanting to be like him to wanting to be _with_ him. To think Gladio knew all this time… how embarrassing.  The blonde silently ate the food Iris made, letting his thoughts wander on what tomorrow will bring. For once he looked forward to another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a date today! But the sadness he bares tests his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry to anyone who's been waiting on the next chapter of this!!!  
> I fell ill and then it took some pushing through some brain farts to get back into writing again.  
> Thanks for still reading!
> 
> The chapter 3 will be purely smut. You can end the reading here without missing anything if you're not interested, though!

The day started like any other. Dark and dreary.

People rustling about the streets of Lestallum getting to work with the Glaives to get power out to places. It was moving along better now than when it all first started out. Clearing out the daemons took some time and establishing working power in some areas proved a challenge. Thankfully, despite all the issues face, people were resilient. It was something to behold to Prompto, who struggled to maintain hope when he felt at his darkest.

He spent some time with Iris early on, apologizing for missing out on her lunch the other day. Of course, she’d be forgiving. They talked a lot about missions and things, finding out that Iris would be taking on more daemon hunts soon.  
  
“People here are inspiring. It makes me feel like I need to get out there and use my skills to the fullest, y’know?” She told him, very strong in her stance on the matter. “Gladdy was seriously not happy about the idea, but he gets where I’m coming from. I have Cor’s approval at least.”

It was definitely a lot to take in. Just with the rep she’s gotten with her hunting missions so far she’s earned the name “Daemon Slayer”. Wild.

After waving a farewell to her, Prompto headed out and pondered on things. Gladio must be out on Crownsguard duty right now. Being the new Captain soaked up a lot of his time, which also surprised the blonde. He’d rather waste his free time by dating him? He sighed, greeting some of the women who work the factory and stepped out to patrol the outer walls barrier. He’d go out on a mission, but most of the Glaives had those tied up. For a moment he considered going to take pictures somewhere, but the moment the motivation came it crumbles at his feet.

Man…he missed Noctis.

Not wanting to bother Gladio, Prompto pulled out his phone.  
  
___  
 

_yo iggster whats up??_  
  


> _Hello Prompto, I see you’re alive and well._  
  


_you know it! what are you up to?_  
  


> _We’ve lost the Quay._  
  
___  
 

Prompto took a moment to read that over a few times before worriedly messaging back.  
  
___  
  


_are you okay??? the others that are with you????_  
  


> _I’m fine, Prompto. Everyone got out in one piece. The daemons were just too much to keep back here. I’ve headed to Hammerhead instead. I’ve other things to deal with now._  
  


_other things? not to load you with questions but wtf….im worried about you dude!_  
  


> _I’ve asked Talcott to aid me in researching. We’ll be travelling around to visit some of the old tombs soon._  
  


_sounds dangerous…. let me know if i can ever help?_  
  


> _Of course. Did you need something, Prompto?_  
  
___  
  


Prompto took a moment to consider asking Ignis if he had any advice about his date with Gladio but decided against it. Ignis couldn’t read since losing his eyesight and relied on his text to speech a lot. It’d be way embarrassing if someone overheard something like that.  
  
\---  
  


_nah all good here, just checking on you man. stay safe out there._  
  


> _You as well, Prompto._

 __  
\---  
  


Prompto put away his phone and sighed heavily, staring out into the darkness of the world.  
What was he even doing?  
Gladio was heading the Crownsguard, Ignis was doing research and hunts and other crazy things, Iris was kicking daemon ass- he felt so useless in comparison. Prompto didn’t even realize he spaced out as much as he did until accidentally bumping into a Glaive who was also out patrolling the wall. He apologized when he stared at the blonde with a look and kept going. Geez.

He decided to go back in and talked to Vyv a bit about photo stuff, then asked Monica about any work she had at the moment. He considered a daemon hunt for a long moment before saying he’d get back to her, heading off up the stairs to the left to head up towards the plant. The ladies were all hard at work, so he just sort of lingered around. This was…an unfulfilling day. He spent it socializing and feeling bad about himself. The blonde decided to head back to his place and flop down on his couch.

It didn’t even register he had fallen asleep until he heard the banging on the door. He scrambled up to his feet, wiping the drool from his cheek and tripping over his boots near the entrance before he finally got it open. Gladio stood there, dressed down out of his Crownsguard fatigues in something normal and it took Prompto a hot second to process what the fuck was happening.

“ _Oh shit!_ ”  
He moved away from the door, moving quickly to grab his phone to see the time and groan before ducking into his bedroom to throw normal clothes on. Gladio let himself in, closing the door and moving to lean against the bedroom doorway to watch Prompto with a raised brow.

“First time someone nearly missed a date with me by sleeping through it.” He teased him.

Prompto gave him an apologetic look as he pulled socks on, his fly still undone and hair an awful mess.  
“I didn’t even realize I fell asleep. I didn’t even _do_  anything to warrant sleeping more.” He told the other man with a frustrated tone in his voice. Finally standing up he closed his pants and pulled down his fresh shirt before looking into the mirror to comb his hair proper.

“Hey.” Prompto heard the other speak up, turning to see Gladio had moved up to his side. “Take it easy. I’m here…I’ll wait if I got to.” A large calloused hand cupped the blondes freckled cheek and it flushed at the touch.

“R-Right. Almost done.” He assured him either way.

Gladio retracted his hand, pressing them into his jean pockets as he watches Prompto get the swoop back to his hair and nod once he approved of it. Facing the shield, he gave a shy smile and scratched the nape of his neck. “Well…. all set. Where to, big guy?”

“Just a little place I think you’d like. C’mon.” He ushered him, heading back out into the living room and to the front door. “Grab your camera.” He said then.

Prompto blinked and nearly declined, but something in Gladio’s eyes didn’t give him room to say no. He grabbed it off his coffee table and hung it over his neck, following after the larger man quietly. They walked close to one another, sometimes Gladio’s hand touching his own and it made his heart pound like a school boy. It wasn’t until they were in an alleyway that he held Prompto’s hand, smiling down at him.

“I don’t mind holding it in public. Just wasn’t sure how you felt about pda.” He explained, stopping to reach up at a fire escape and tug down a metal ladder. He then looked to Prompto. “After you. We’re going all the way up, so don’t stop.”

Ominous. “Oooo, a surprise?” Prompto smirked, heading up and getting a smack on the ass from the man below him. It earned a yelp and a red face, climbing faster. Prompto made it all the way up the fire escape and then up the smaller ladder going to the roof. He assumed this is where Gladio wanted him to go.

Tugging himself up the last climb, he straightens and takes in the view first. You could see so far out over Lestallum and the world around them. Even in the darkness, it was breathtaking. He could only imagine what it’d look like with a sunrise or sunset. By the time Gladio had pulled himself up to stand near him, Prompto noticed a whole set up was here. A blanket laid out, lanterns to keep it lite up, a few pillows and a basket which Prompto could only guess to be food.

He gaped for a moment, then flustered. Gladio was seriously a romantic. The guys used to tease him about it all the time, but this goes to show he was legit about his thoughts on it all.

“Well…take a seat.” He said. In a way he sounded a little nervous. Was he nervous? No way…But Prompto didn’t hesitate, seating himself down onto the blanket and set his shoes aside so he’d not dirty the fabric. Gladio followed suit, relaxing all the way back until he was leaned up on an elbow.

“What do you think?” The shield asked then, watching Prompto stare at everything in awe.

“Not gonna lie…this is seriously sappy.” He looked to Gladio then, smiling softly. “But it’s really nice. Thanks, Big guy.”

Gladio reaches out and grabs Prompto’s hand, making the blonde tense up a bit. It was a small action, but something Prompto wasn’t used to. Not from Gladio. It was still being processed that he actually wanted to take him on this date. That he was serious about it.

“Don’t be nervous, Prom.” He said then, voice low and even. “I won’t make any moves you don’t want.” He assured him, slowly lifting his hand towards his lips. When Prompto watched with bated breath, not moving away, Gladio kissed his knuckles then. It made the blondes stomach flip, cheeks growing red.

“I-Is that food?” He suddenly asked, unable to stop himself with the nerves in his body suddenly buzzing to life.

Gladio smirked, releasing his hand and sitting up to grab the basket. Inside was a loaf of bread, a small chunk of cheese and a sliced portion of dried meat. A simple meal but in this day and time it was all that could be rounded up without messing too much with reserves. Prompto felt his stomach growl, realizing he hadn’t eaten all day. Gladio started to serve up some of it for his date and Prompto thankfully took it to munch on happily.

He watched Glaido make some for himself, eyes lingering on the man. He was handsome, caring, gentle, loving. He’s really grown into himself and his personality. Sure, there were rough times…back when Noctis was around after Altissia. Things were so messy. Everyone was a mess. There just wasn’t enough talking. Not enough understanding. He knew Gladio felt the weight of his actions after having time to understand and think on them. It really changed the shield, and in turn, Prompto saw sides of him he’s never seen before. A tenderness he must have been too afraid to show before when all he could think about was protecting Noctis. It made Prompto’s heart ache in ways he’s never known before when he sees Gladio now, pushing his men to be their best and knowing when to back off now to encourage them more.

“There’s cheese on your face.”

Prompto blinked, realizing he was staring that whole time with a dumb dreamy look on his face. He blushed, wiping the crumbs from his mouth and looking aside as he continued to eat.

“Like what you see?” Gladio smirked, eating his own food.

“Maybe I do.” Prompto huffed back, looking back at the shield then only to be met with the heaviest set of eyes he’s ever seen. Those ambers burning a hole right through him as they silently beckoned him closer. Prompto swallowed hard.

“C’mere.” He finally spoke up in a huskiness that Prompto only heard similarly when Gladio used to wake up some mornings on their days adventuring and the the sleep clung to his words. A simple word and that alone was all it took to have the blonde shifting over to the larger man.

He was a little nervous, and it was apparent in his mannerisms. But Gladio didn’t push anything. His touches were slow and careful, giving Prompto room to pull out if he didn’t want it anymore. Blue eyes closed as tanned fingers touched his jaw and slipped back into the hair at the nape of his head. He let himself get pulled in until their lips caressed one another’s finally.

It wasn’t Prompto’s first kiss, but it was the first that felt like everything he’s ever wanted. Each kiss was slow and easy for Prompto to follow in a rhythm with until they were both holding one another, sighing and humming against one anothers lips. When Gladio started for Prompto’s throat, the sharpshooter shuddered and grabbed a fistful of the shield’s long locks.

“G-Gladio…wait a sec…” His voice was breathy, eyes lidded and very much enjoying it so far.

Gladio stopped as asked, looking down at the blonde with his own lidded eyes.

“I just… hold on…” He pulls away and Gladio lets him, watching curiously as Prompto moved back to where he was sitting to grab his camera. He picked it up and turned it on, finding the right filter. A photo is taken of Gladio then, Prompto looking up to see the large man smiling at him. He wasn’t done yet. He took a few steps around and got a picture of the whole set up. Of Gladio grinning more at him. Of the view, even in its darkness. There was something about the offset of the dark background met with the warmth of their little date spot that just…. brought a joy to him. He moved back to Gladio then, tucking up into his side and taking a selfie of them together.

They both look at it after and Prompto smiles, a feeling in his chest making the aches of the day just simmer away.  
“I’ve missed this feeling…” He says then, gazing up to see Gladio looking right down at him. Prompto doesn’t shy away, setting his camera aside as Gladio pulled him in once again. For once if felt like the ache was lessened. It didn’t vanish, but he knew this is what Gladio really wanted out of the date. To see Prompto take joy out of the moment and take pictures like he used to.

He finally found a muse to make his heart swell with joy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos. It means so much to to me!! ;w; <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do that gay stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely indulgent and just smut. Enjoy!

It’s been…a while.

Sure, Prompto jerks off a good bit when he can, but he’s not had sex with someone else before! There was never time, and any chances he did come across were ruined by his lack of tact and experience. But this? Oh boy….

The kissing had heated up gradually and the blonde was so wrapped up in how amazing everything felt that when he finally opened his eyes he realized he was on his back looking up at a rather eager looking Gladio.

Damn…just damn.

This guy was good with his hands, and the way he managed to maneuver them into this position to begin with without him knowing made his heart race. But there was a pause, the shield looking down at him and him staring back up with soft breathing in between them.

“You okay with this?” Gladio asked finally, voice deep and warm.

Prompto bite his lower lip, nodding at him. A large calloused hand grabbed the side of his face, stroking a thumb over his freckled cheek.  
“Lemme hear your words, Prom…I need to hear it from you.”

As if his face couldn’t get redder. Forming words was hard enough in a position like this! Now he wanted him to just admit his desires casual like? It was clear as day on his face how much he wanted to continue, and the smirk on Gladio’s lips indicated he knew as much. But still he held his position.

Prompto whined out a bit, hands holding the front of the larger man’s shirt.  
“I…I want you.”

Gladio held his smirk, eyes lidded and gleaming in slight amusement. “Want me to do _what_?”

Prompto nearly groaned out, darting his eyes away and earning a grab of his scruffy chin. It wasn’t rough, just firm enough to have his eyes snap back to the man above him at full attention.

“Tell me what ya want.” His voice was thick with his own desire to provide and the sharp shooter sucked in his breath at the intense gaze he was under.

“I-I want…I want you….to…” He swallowed, wiggling his hips only to be met with a thick thigh in between them. “T-Touch me… everywhere. Anywhere you want, I-I just…!”

His lips were cut off in a desire fueled kiss, the motion making the thigh in between his legs grind up into him. Prompto groaned into tanned lips.

There were a few moments of rutting against that thigh before strong hands grabbed his hips, pressing him down harder and making the blonde choke on his own gasp. Those hands then slide down to his thighs, squeezing and pressing back up until thumbs massaged into his inner hip joints.

Prompto’s dick twitched, already strained in his pants from the kissing and touching alone. He was almost embarrassed by how reactive his body was, but Gladio seemed to like it, relishing each touch to hear all the noises that slipped out of him. This was getting unbearable, pulling his lips away to pant only for Gladio to claim his throat again. Prompto's mind was swimming, shuddering with every nip and suck to his skin. He bruised pretty easy, so a dirty part of him wanted those marks to be seen.

“Gladdy…” He groaned out softly.

Hearing him say his nickname like that must have done something for him because he growled into his skin and suddenly ground down into him. Feeling Gladio’s own erection through his jeans drove the blonde wild, gripping Gladio’s shirt tighter.

“These need to go.” The shield suddenly muttered, his voice gravely with need as he hooked his fingers into the front of Prompto’s pants.

Prompto didn’t hesitate, reaching down to undo his button and fly, letting out a surprised noise when strong hands suddenly yanked the jeans down, taking his briefs with them. He was exposed so quickly that he barely had time to register Gladio’s hot mouth suddenly going for the side of his cock.

The blonde sucked in a breath at the sight, never in his life ever envisioning seeing the Gladiolus Amicitia with his dick in his mouth. Fuck it was hot, though.

Gladio mouthed along his length until his bearded lips wrapped around the tip, staring up at Prompto to watch him shudder into a mess while his tongue rolled circles over the head. As soon as he was twitching in his mouth, Gladio ceased and pressed down onto the length with ease.

“ _Oh Six!_ ” Prompto dropped his head back, feeling his gut tighten.

The shield wasn’t done yet, though. He worked himself into a slow suck and pull of the mouth, large hands palming over his thighs to keep them open. Prompto was withering beneath the larger man, gripping the blanket and groaning out his enjoyment unabashedly. It spurred Gladio on, dropping a hand to grope and massage the blonde’s balls while taking him into his mouth like some kind of pro.

“Gladi- _ooohh_!” With only a second of warning in his reaction, Prompto came hard into the others mouth, hips bucking in the curl of his body.

The shield caught the moment just in time, but instead of pulling back he remained over his cock to take the bucking like a champ, tasting the bitter seed fill his mouth. He swallowed. And Prompto felt his eyes roll back in a moan knowing as much.

When the larger man pulled back with a lewd pop, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand looking pleased at the sight of Prompto laid out half naked and blissed out.

“There’s a sight I could get used to.” He hummed, warm hands massaging Prompto’s hips gently.

The blonde slowly came to his senses and looking up at the shield with a glazed over look and a smile.  
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He joked.

The look on Gladio’s face was thoughtful, though. He swiped up the camera laying just a few feet away, fussing with it while Prompto realized what was happening and flustered.

“N-Not literally!” His words are cut off by the sound of a click, Gladio looking at the digital screen to see the cute blonde flustered but looking debauched and lovely.

“Give me a print of this.” Gladio commented then, setting the camera aside.

Prompto faltered but didn’t decline. “W-What about you? Let me help you get off….” He tried to change the subject back to the obvious need lumped in Gladio’s jeans.

The tanned man looked down, then up at Prompto in thought. “Mind if I use your legs?”

Blue eyes blinked at him, staring down at his own pale legs then. “My…legs?”

“Yeah. Like I use your thighs to get off.”

Prompto felt a lump in his throat but nodded all the same. Gladio smiled at him, slowly undoing the belt on his pants and making a show of getting them tugged down to reveal his girth. He was proportioned well, that was certain. Thicker and heavier than he thought he’d be.

The blonde watched Gladio reach into his back pocket to pull out a small tube, popping the cap to let the clear fluid drip into his hand. He hummed as he looked down at Prompto, taking his length in hand and stroking himself in front of him. The blonde was frozen to the spot, staring at his friend- _his lover_ \- and still couldn’t believe this was happening.

Gladio then took his slick hand and massaged it over the blonde’s inner thighs to get them prepped proper. Satisfied with the application, he pulled Prompto’s knees together and had him rest his heels on one of his shoulders, hands holding his legs together secure, hips lifted effortlessly. Prompto gripped the blanket under him again, eyes fixated on his partner.

“You ready?” Gladio questioned then. “Lemme know if it’s too much.”

Prompto nodded quickly, feeling the head of Gladio’s cock rubbing the back of his thighs before pressing in. The blonde darkened as he watched his thighs part slightly as the head of Gladio’s dick appeared. Gladio’s face looked focused, humming as he worked out the pace to pull back and press back in. The slick of the lube he brought made the process smooth. Soon the shield was picking up speed, having to reposition a hand to grab his hips so he wouldn’t keep scooting up.

Feeling Gladio rut into his thighs made Prompto groan, getting the friction of the heavy cock brushing against his own until it worked itself to full mass again. _Fuck_.  
The shield growled as he looked down at Prompto, the blonde reaching down to stroke himself. The thrusting grew harder, Gladio’s hands on him gripping hard enough to bruise as he drew himself closer.

“F-Fuck…!” Prompto came again, the arch of his body and the squeeze of his legs together making Gladio grunt out and give one last thrust before he was spurting thick while ropes over Prompto’s stomach and thighs.

They both stilled, panting in the afterglow until Gladio finally withdrew and rested Prompto’s legs down. His hands felt so gentle as they massaged over the reddened flesh there from the friction. As he moved down to join the blonde on the blanket, they kissed.

“You doing okay?” Gladio asked after a moment.

Prompto let out a deep sigh, smiling up at the shield. “More than okay. I feel revitalized.”

The larger man pressed a kiss to the side of his head, nuzzling there with a grin.  
“Good…cause we’re not done here.”

The implications were enough to have Prompto’s heart pounding. Well…this is definitely one way to rekindle his muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and for reading along!


End file.
